With Spike's help
by SylviB
Summary: Post Afterlife, B/S, Spike finds a way to ease Buffy's pain


Spike was in so much pain 

Title: With Spike's help

Author: SylviB

Email:sylvib66@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Not mine

Pairing: B/S Post After Life. 

Warnings: 1) My first fic. 2) English is not my first language and it shows. 3) Characters death.

If you're still willing to read it, be my guest and tell me if you liked it (or not)!!

With Spike's help

By SylviB

Spike still couldn't believe it.

All this time, she hadn't been in hell but in heaven. In bloody heaven!

He didn't have the slightest idea how to help her, how to ease her pain. If she had been in hell, well he could have come up with some ideas on how to help her recover from it. But heaven… how could he make her forget that. He wasn't even sure that she wanted to forget. 

Now the fact of being here was like hell itself for her. It was a nightmare, but in reverse, because she experienced it while she was awake. 

Oh, she was putting a brave and happy façade in front of the others, but the thing is, he knew about her secret, her terrible secret. And all he could do was watch the woman that he loved more than anything else in the world, having so much difficulties to live in it again. 

Of course her friends didn't see a thing, not even Dawn. They were blinded by their totally gleeful happiness to have her back. She was acting like her old self again around them but with some added cheerfulness that she was lacking during the last months while having to deal with Glory and her mother's death. 

She was doing the whole Strong Buffy routine because she knew that's how they wanted her to be. Of course they would have been devastated if they knew about her secret and that's why she would never tell them. Ever. 

Buffy Summers had finally found peace when dying to save her sister and the world. She had been in a place of love and warmth and happiness but her friends, believing she was in some hell dimension, took her out of there. They never even considered the possibility that Buffy could have been, for once since being called to be the slayer, in a place where she could rest without worries or violence of any kind. 

For them having to live in this world without Buffy, the ultimate archetype of a true hero figure was too frightening, to unimaginable. They needed her, worshiped her, loved her. It was selfish, of course but their intentions for bringing her back were genuine nonetheless.

Spike was the only one to see the pain hiding behind her beautiful green orbs because he was the only one to know that there was something else to look for in them. He was spending as much time as he could with her because he was scared for her. 

He went patrolling with her every night doing the best he could to ease her burden, her sacred duty. Even though violence was something she now abhor, she was still giving herself totally in the fight. At first he had been afraid that she would try to get herself killed while fighting demons. But no, Buffy was too righteous for that. She was giving all that she got, as always, and he was there for her when she was having a bit of trouble anyway. Always watching over her, afraid of losing her again. 

He knew he was being selfish but it had been so hard living without her, all those 147 days, almost 148. 

He loved her so much. Loved her in a way that he'd never thought possible. He would have been the happiest man or vamp to have her back if it wasn't for her secret. He could see that inside, she was dying, and because of that he couldn't truly be happy. 

He ached for her. He knew that she didn't belong here , that all of her soul, her being longed for something else. Something that he knew he could never give her. What is the love of a soulless demon against the blissful memories of Heaven. What could he possibly give her that could compensate for her loss? He was truly beneath her this time, more than ever. She had been to a place of perfect joy, a place so far away from him, so utterly estranged to what he was. If only he could do something for her, bring her a piece of what she longed for…

The knowledge in him hit him like enlightenment. It was as though a sweet peace descended upon his heart. When he saw the demon attacking her, he knew that she needed his help, that it was going to be stronger than her. In this moment, he knew what he had to do to save her. 

He raised his axe to cut the demon's head but kept still for just a second or two.That was enough. He watched the demon rip up her abdomen with its claws.Then, he regained the full motion of his body and swung his axe. The demon's head droped to the ground but he didn't even looked at it.

All he saw was her. Buffy, his beautiful sunshine. She was lying there, watching him with her beautiful green eyes, blood spurting from her wound. He took his duster off and kneeled beside her. Tenderly, he caressed her face with his fingers. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She took his hand and smiled at him. 

Slowly, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her breath gently caressed his face as she whispered: "Thank you, William". He watched as her face began to shine with some sort of inner light, her eyes so brilliant, and even though she was looking towards him, she seemed to see something beyond him, something wonderful. 

And right there, in the depth of her eyes, Spike saw a glimpse of heaven.

Buffy, his love, his angel was finally back where she belonged. He took his duster and covered her body with it, only letting her face exposed. He wanted to look at it, to have her beauty engraved forever in his heart. 

Tears were running down his cheeks onto his lips where a soft smile was now showing, but they weren't of pain, they were of completion and peace. 

His tears slowly evaporated while the rising sun began to burn his skin, but he didn't hurt. He had already been scalded by Buffy's luminescence. 

A small wind blew his ashes over his love's body, finally binding them together.

For eternity.

Fin

(I wouldn't want this to happen for real on the show. I usually like happy endings but the voices in my head kept telling me to do it, so I did. Hope you liked it.)


End file.
